


What the Eye Does Not Admire

by inksheddings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to take a breath, and Gabriel takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Eye Does Not Admire

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the proverb _"What the eye does not admire the heart does not desire."_

Sam used to have a hard time keeping his eyes off Gabriel.

At first, it was because he didn't trust him. Felt something close to hate for him. Gabriel didn't seem to care, he cracked his jokes and smiled his smile and helped them inch forward -- or backward, depending on how you looked at it -- one demon at a time, their quest to find a way to stop Lucifer seemingly never-ending.

Later, when most of the trust issues were becoming a moot point, Sam found himself staring because, well, _fuck._ They had an archangel on their side. One that continued cracking his jokes and smiling his smile, but all of that was beginning to feel less and less at Sam's expense. He still couldn't say that what he felt contained much trust, but the hate had definitely left the building.

Now ...

Sam has a hard time keeping his hands off Gabriel's body, and his mouth doesn't want to leave Gabriel's skin, especially that spot on his neck, just underneath his ear. But Sam can't look him in the eye, not when they're like this -- tangled up in scratchy sheets, Gabriel's body light on top of Sam's, thrusting against each other with moments to spare before Dean or Cas or God knows who opens the motel room door and finds them. Like this.

"Sam. Sam, look at me."

It's not an order and it's not a plea, spoken in a whisper against Sam's lips. Sam leans up and kisses Gabriel a little harder. But eventually, Sam has to take a breath and that's when Gabriel takes advantage, bringing his hands up to cup Sam's face.

"Can't you look at me?"

Sam's eyes aren't closed, but he's got them trained on Gabriel's mouth. On lips that have kissed him, sucked him, smiled at him.

"Can't you?"

It's still not an order, still not a plea, but it's more than a whisper, so Sam looks. The corners of Gabriel's eyes crinkle as he smiles. "Was that really so hard?" he asks, his thumbs drawing circles on Sam's cheeks.

And what can Sam say? Not a thing. Because Sam looked and he knows what Gabriel found there, in Sam's eyes. And he's damn sure Gabriel knows exactly how hard it truly was.

But.

Sam has Gabriel at his side, and doubt left the building quite some time ago -- probably caught up with hate by now -- though Sam was loathe to admit it. What remains are scratchy sheets, lips put to good use, and a trust Sam can't help but give in to.

 

**end**


End file.
